sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of home video companies
This is a list of notable home video companies in the business of producing and marketing pre-recorded cassettes and discs of various formats for home video. National Amusements *Paramount Home Media Distribution (1978-) **MTV Home Video (1994–present) **Nickelodeon Video (1995-1996) ***Nick DVD (2001–present) ***Nick Jr. DVD (2001–present) **Comedy Central Home Video (1998-) *Republic Pictures Home Video (1984-1998) **NTA Home Entertainment (1984–1985) *Worldvision Home Video (1981–1994) *CBS Home Entertainment (formerly CBS Video Enterprises (1978–1979), MGM/CBS Home Video (1980–1982) and CBS/Fox Video (1982–1998)) (1978-) Lionsgate Entertainment *Lionsgate Home Entertainment (1999-present) **Artisan Entertainment (1998-2005) ***Live Home Video (1988–1998) ****International Video Entertainment (1984-1991) *****Family Home Entertainment (1980–2006) ******USA Home Video (1983-1988) *****Avid Home Entertainment (1991–1998) *****Magnum Entertainment (1982–1993) **Locus Video Group, B.V. (1982-1998) ***Vestron Video (1982-1998) ****Children’s Video Library (1982-1988) ***Lightning Video (1982-1988) *Anchor Bay Entertainment (1995-2017) (formerly Video Treasures since 1985 until 1998) **Starmaker Entertainment (1988-1998) ***Burbank Video (1988-1993) ****Viking Entertainment (1985-1993) (later changed to CD Video in 1993) ****CD Video (1993-2004) (formerly Viking Entertainment since 1985 until 1993) AT&T *HBO Home Entertainment (2010-) **Thorn/EMI Video (1981–1985) **Thorn EMI/HBO Video (1985–1986) **HBO/Cannon Video (1986–1987) **HBO Video (1987–2010) *Warner Home Video (1980–present) **WCI Home Video (1978-1980) *Cartoon Network Video (1995-1999) *New Line Home Entertainment (formerly New Line Home Video) (1991-2010) **Infinifilm (2002-2007) **Nelson Entertainment (1987–1991) ***Embassy Home Entertainment (1982–1988) *(Karl) Lorimar Home Video (1985–1989) *Turner Home Entertainment (1987–1999) *Hanna-Barbera Home Video (1987–1993) * WarnerVision Entertainment * KidVision (1993-2004) * BodyVision (1993-2002) The Walt Disney Company *Buena Vista Home Entertainment (formerly Buena Vista Home Video) (1984-) **Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (formerly Walt Disney Home Video and Walt Disney Home Entertainment) (1978-) **ABC Video Enterprises, Inc. (1979-1995) **Touchstone Home Entertainment (1985-) **Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment (1991-2007) **Saban Home Entertainment (1989-1996) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-) **20th Century-Fox Video (1982-1984) ***CBS/Fox Video (1982–1998) ****Magnetic Video (1977-1982) ****Key Video (1983–1990) ****Playhouse Video (1985–2001) **Fox Video (1991–1998) *New World Video (1984–1989) *MTM Home Video (1992–1997) Sony *Sony Video Software (1979–1992) *Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005–present) **Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1979-1982) **RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (1982-1991) **Columbia TriStar Home Video (1991-2001) **Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (2001-2005) *Sony Wonder (1990–present) *Sony Music (2008–present) **Sony BMG Music Entertainment (2004-2009) **Sony Music Entertainment (1991-2004) **Sony Music Video Enterprises (1991-2004) Comcast *Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (1997–present) **MCA DiscoVision (1977–1981) **MCA Videocassette, Inc. (1980–1983) **MCA Videodisc (1981–1983) **MCA Home Video (1983-1990) **MCA/Universal Home Video (1990–1997) **NBC Home Video (1981-2000) **USA Home Entertainment (1999–2002) ***PolyGram Video (1982–1999) *DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment (2004–present) *Golden Book Video (1985-2008) *DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1997–present, minority owner) The Weinstein Company *The Weinstein Company (2006-2018) *Dimension Films (1996-) MGM Holdings *MGM Home Entertainment (formerly MGM Home Video (1975–1980), MGM/CBS Home Video (1980–1982), and MGM/UA Home Video (1982–2005)) (1980–present) **Cannon Video (1985-1994) **Embassy Home Entertainment (1982-1998) ***Orion Home Video (1987–1998) ****Filmways Home Video (1988-1989) ****Streamline Video (1990–1994) ****Samuel Goldwyn Home Entertainment (1982–1997) Warner Music Group *Warner Music Vision (Formerly A*Vision Entertainment and Festival Video) **KidVision (1993–2004) **BodyVision (1993–2002) **Warner Reprise Video (1986-) **Rhino Entertainment (1978-) Others *Astrion (1985–2001) *Paragon Video Productions (1981–1985) *Heron Communications **Media Home Entertainment (1979–1993) ***Hi-Tops Video (1985–1992) ***The Nostalgia Merchant (1978-1987) ***Fox Hills Video (1986–1992) ***Taurus Entertainment (1981-) *PBS Home Video (1989-) *2 Entertain (1985-) *DiC Home Entertainment (1987-2008) *WGBH Boston Video (1980-) *Random House Home Video (1983-2010) **Golden Book Video (1985-2008) *Children's Treasury Entertainment *Roadshow Entertainment (1982-) *Wizard Video (1980-) *Viz Video (1993-) *Nine Network *HIT Entertainment *Celebrity Home Entertainment/Celebrity's Just for Kids Home Video *Norman Martin Enterprises *Big H Productions *Shout! Factory *Geffen Home Video (1992–1998) *NCircle Entertainment *Genius Products *YES! Entertainment *Video Rendering Help Zone www.videorhz.com *Academy Home Entertainment *Unicorn Video *Regal Video *Wild East (2000- ) *Code Red *NoShame *Carolco Home Video (1990–1995) *Hemdale Home Video (1991–1995) *Fries Home Video *Maxell *Lyrick Studios (1988-2001) *The Criterion Collection *Image Entertainment *Entertainment One *Vivendi Entertainment *Time Life Video *Feature Films for Families *Creative Communication Center *Vina Distributor *Genesis Home Video *Best Film and Video Corporation *Penguin Home Video *Prism Entertainment *TM Books and Video *New Video Group *Monterey Home Video *Summit Entertainment *Broad Green Pictures Public domain companies *Simitar Entertainment (1985–2000) *GoodTimes Home Video (1984–2005) *UAV Corporation (1984–1998) (later changed to Sterling Entertainment Group) *Sterling Entertainment Group (1992-2006) (formerly known as UAV Corporation) *Celebrity Home Entertainment/Celebrity's Just for Kids Home Video *Edde Entertainment (1989-1998) *Palm Beach Entertainment (1990-2006) *Burbank Video (1989-1991) *Trans-Atlantic Video, Inc. (1985-1991) (later changed to Diamond Entertainment Corporation) *Diamond Entertainment Corporation (1991-present) (formerly known as Trans-Atlantic Video, Inc.) *East West Entertainment (2004-2008) *Digiview Entertainment (2000-2004, 2006-2012) *First Look Home Entertainment (2001-2010) *Madacy Entertainment (1993-2007) *TGG Direct (2012–present) *Platinum Disc Corporation (1995-2006) (later changed to Echo Bridge Home Entertainment) *Echo Bridge Home Entertainment (2005–present) (formerly known as Platinum Disc Corporation) *Mill Creek Entertainment (2002–present) *St. Claire Vision (2000–present) *Star Classics (1985-1990) *Passion Productions (2001-2005) *Goldhil Video (1994-2007) *VidAmerica (1979-1992) *MPI Home Video (1984–present) *Alpha Omega Publications (1989-2009) *Parents Approved Video (1981-1989) *New Age Video (1986-1991) (later changed to Alpha Video) *Alpha Video (1991–present) (formerly known as New Age Video) *Greatest Film Classics (1991-1998) *Westlake Entertainment (2001-2009) *DVD International (1999-2008) *DVD-4-U Entertainment (1999-2008) *PC Treasures (2000-2004) (later changed to DVD Treasures) *DVD Treasures (2004–present) (formerly known as PC Treasures) *Passport International Productions (1992-2000) *3-G Home Video (1981-1999) Adult video companies *Caballero Home Video (1981-1989) *VCX Video (1980-2009) *Videorama (1979-1988) *Raedon Home Video (1985–1992) *Fat Dog Productions (1990-2006) Outside of the United States Argentina *LK-TEL *Gativideo *Argentina Video Home *Transmundo Home Video *Transeuropa Video Entertainment *Teleargentina Division Video *Live Video *Lucian Films *Plus Video *American Video *Emerald *Tauro Video *Radiocom Video *Target Video Home Australia *Communications and Entertainment Limited (Early 1980s-Mid 1990s, was originally Publishing and Broadcasting Video Distribution) *GO Video (Early-Mid 1980s) *Starbase Video (Early-Mid 1980s) *King of Video (Early-Mid 1980s) *Video Classics (Early-Mid 1980s) *Thorn/EMI Video *Thorn/EMI HBO Video *Platinum Video (Mid-1980s) *Delta Home Video (Mid-1980s) *Prestige Video (Mid-1980s) *Palace Home Video (Mid-Late 1980s) *Roadshow Entertainment (1995-) **Roadshow Home Video (1982-1995) *Intervision (Early-Mid 1980s) *ABC Video (1984-) *Family Home Entertainment (1985-1991) *Showcase Video (Mid-1980s) *GL Video (Early-1980s) *Vestron (Mid-Late 1980s) *Box Office Int. Video (Mid-1980s) *RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts Video (Mid-Late 1980s) *Videoscope (Early 1980s) *Syme Home Video (Mid 1980s) *Electric (Blue) Video (although the company was actually UK-based) *Sports World Cinema *VCL Video *Movies at Midnight *Seven Keys Video *Screen Time Entertainment (division of CBS-Fox Video in Australia) *Pink Video *Rigby-CIC Video *Merlin Video *Playaround Video *Star Video *Australian Video *Madman Entertainment *21st Century Pictures Bulgaria *Alexandra Video *May Star Film *Audio Video Orpheus *IP Video *Multi Video Center *Tandem Video *Bulgarian Video Brazil *America Video *Poletel Video *China Video *LK-TEL Video *Abril Video Canada *A and Y Productions (2003–2006) *Berserk Cow Productions (2006-now) *HGV Video Productions (1980–Present, Canadian distributor of Anchor Bay Entertainment) *Astral Video (Mid 1985-1996) *Cineplex Odeon Home Video (1985-1998) *Vidtex Video *Media West, Inc. (Low-budget Canadian counterpart of Worldvision Home Video) *Behavior Communications (1997-2001) **Malofilm Video (1983-1997) *Nova Home Video (1987-1992) *Alliance Releasing *Video MPA *Metrodome Distribution (2003–2005) *Canadian Video Factory *Junior Home Video *Imavision *BFS Video (distributor of old BBC and ITV programs from the UK) *La mouche et l'elephant/PR Vidéo (French-language) *Sony Wonder Canada (1990-2008) *Sony Music Canada (2008-2009) **Sony BMG Music Entertainment Canada (2004-2009) **Sony Music Entertainment Canada (1991-2004) **Sony Music Video Enterprises Canada (1991-2004) Colombia *Kyron Home Video *Cinevideo *Contacto Video *Video Presidente *Magnum Video S.A *Video Factory Ltda. *Venue Home Video Ltda. *Alfavideo *Video Hit S.A *Condor Video *Cine Colombia Video *Producciones Hollywood Chile *Cinecolor Films *Transvideo *Argentina Video Home - LAHE *Video Chile Denmark *Video Action *Filmlab Video *Sandrew Metronome *Starbox Video Finland *Magnum Video (no relation to the low-budget B-movie label now owned by Lions Gate) *Nordic Video *Capitol Video (released several films from the former Soviet Union) *Sandrew Metronome France *StudioCanal Video *Gaumont/Columbia-TriStar Home Video (1993-1998) **Gaumont/Columbia Films/RCA Video (1982-1989) **Gaumont/Columbia Pictures/RCA Video (1989-1993) *Delta Video *UGC Video *Fil-à-Film *New Family Video *TF1 Video *Carrére Video *Sunrise *Initial Home Video *Mondial Home Video *Régie Cassette Video *Challenge Video Productions Germany *Kiddinx Video *RTL Video *VPS Video Programme Service *Atlas Film Video *ITT-Contrast Video *Select Video *UFA Video *All Video *EuroVideo Greece *Key Video Production (1980s-1990s) *AGM Home Video *Hellas Kosmos Video *Hi-Tech Video *Original Video *Video Acropolis *Video City International *Videosonic (one of the biggest Greek home video companies, started in the mid-1980s) *Zodiac Video (1984-2012) *MTC Video (1983-) Hong Kong *Ocean Shores Video (1975-) *Intercontinental Video Ltd. (1981-) *Deltamac (HK) Co., Ltd. (1992-) *Universe Laser & Video Co., Ltd. (1986-) *Mei Ah Entertainment (1984-) India *Eagle Home Entertainment *Excel Home Entertainment *Shemaroo *Ultra *Moser Baer *Time *T-Series (Super Cassettes Industries Ltd.) Italy *Torino Video *Medusa Video *Fonit Cetra Video *Ricordi Video *RaroVideo *CG Entertainment *Koch Media Italia *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Italia *Warner Bros. Entertainment Italia *Universal Pictures Italia *01 Distribution Home Video *Eagle Home Video *Luckyred Homevideo Japan *Bandai Visual - Emotion (1983-) *Kadokawa Video *Shogakukan Video *Pony Video (dates unknown) *Toei Home Video (?-Present) *Shochiku Home Video (?-Present) *Toho Video Mexico *Televisa Home Entertainment (dates unknown) *Video Emoción (1980s-Early 1990s) *VideoVisa The Netherlands *Converge Video (1980s) *Video Screen *Eagle 6 Video *Bridge Entertainment DVD *Classic Video Movies *Video Garant *European Video Corporation Norway *ABC Video (1980s) *Big Partner (1980s) *CCV (Club Consult Video) (1980s) *C.P. Entertainment (1980s) *Fram Film (1980s) *HVC Video Vision AS (1980s) *Intervideo (1980s) *In Video (1980s) *JEL Video (1980s) *Mayco AS (1980s) *Nord Video (1980s) *Novio AS (Later renamed "Nye Novio") (1980s) *OVC (Oslo Video Center) (1980s) *Panorama (1980s) *Sandrew Metronome *Screen Entertainment (1980s) *VCM (1980s) *Videohuset (1980s) Philippines *C-Interactive Digital Entertainment *Magnavision Home Video *Solar Entertainment *Viva Video, Inc. *Warner Home Video Philippines *Star Home Video (Star Records Video) *Regal Home Video (Regal International Inc.) *Trigon Video *Ivory Music & Video *Paragon Home Video *Synergy Home Entertainment *Aquarius Records Russia *Twenties Century Fox CIS (2006-2015) *Big Plan ( ) (1988-) *CP Digital (until 2012 renamed as «CP Distribution») (2000-2015) *Gemini Film (2000-2007) *Most Video (1999-2005) *Premier Video Film (1996-2005) *Premier Multimedia (2001-2005) *Pyramid Home Video (1997-2008) *New Disk ( )/ND Play (2000s-) *Union Video ( ) (1988-2012) *VideoServis (1994-2015) *Varus Video (1992-2000) *West Multimedia/West Video (1994-2015) *Walt Disney Company CIS (2008-) *Universal Pictures Rus (2005-2011) Portugal *RTP Home Video *Class Vidéo (????) *Club Privé Vidéo (1992–Present) *The Video Bancorp *NOS *LNKVideo *Cinemateca Portuguesa *PRIS Audiovisuais *Skookum Films Saudi Arabia *Video Master (1990s) Singapore *Videovan Entertainment (1997-2011) *Poh Kim Video (????) *Melovision Trading Corporation South Africa *Nu Metro Home Entertainment (1987-) *Ster-Kinekor Home Video (1993-) Spain *Filmax Home Video (1988–Present) *Video Diversíon (Mid-1980s) *Lauren Films Video (1980s-Present) *Vadimon Video *SAV *Viva Home Video (1980s) *Video Colección (1990s, Spain's version of The Video Collection/Strand-VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video) Sweden *Baroness VideoVision *International Promotions, Inc. *PRT Elektronik *Trix Videofilmer *Video Invest *Videce Videocentralen *Mariann Video *Esselte Video *Walthers Video *Sandrew Metronome Turkey *Cabecera Home Video (Alparslan) United Kingdom *CIC Video (January 1981 – 2000) *RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video (1982–1992) *Vestron Video International (1987-1991) *Abbey Home Media Group (1987–present) **Abbey Home Entertainment/Tempo Video *Video Gems (1984-1996) *Guild Home Video (1980–1997) *RPTA Video (1981-1984) *Thorn EMI Video UK (1981–1986) **Cannon Video UK (1986–1989) *Telstar Home Entertainment (2000s) *2 Entertain (2004-) **BBC Video (1980–) *Astrion (a Division of Vision Video LTD) (1985–2001) *Acorn Media *HIT Entertainment (1997–present) *Metrodome Distribution (2003–2005) *M.I.A. Video *IMC Video LTD *Pegasus Entertainment *Castle Vision *Screen Legends *First Independent Films *Braveworld Video *Virgin Video *Channel 5 Video *ITV Studios Global Entertainment **Pickwick Video Group **Carlton Video (1995–2004) **Granada Ventures (2005–2006) **ITV DVD (2006–2009) **ITV Studios (2009–present) *Entertainment in Video (EIV) *Magical Video Movies (MVM) *Dazzler Media *Entertainment One (2009–present) **Contender Entertainment Group (1995-2009) **Momentum Pictures (2000-2013) *First Choice Home Video *Odyssey Home Video *Marshall Media (1931) *Spirit Entertainment *Kaleidoscope Home Entertainment *Palace Video (Note: unrelated to the Australian company of the same name, this handled children's videos & horror movies) *Signature Entertainment (2012–present) *DD Video *Replay Video *Hokushin Video Movies *Medusa Video *Intervision *Alpha Video *Videomedia *Skyline Video *Prism Leisure Corporation *Video Program Distribution *Derann Video *Vision Video LTD. (2000–2009) *Cherrywood Entertainment (1938) *LaserLight Digital (1921) *CineHollywood *Longman Video *Thames Video *Cinema Club (A Division of The Video Collection) Venezuela *Blancic Video *Videorama *Venevista Video *Video-Rodven *Gran Video *Video Venus *Videos De Venezuela *Blue Diamond Video *Intervideo See also *Home video *List of years in home video *Category:Home video by year *Videocassette recorder *Copyright law *Video rental shop *Category:Video *Category:Direct-to-video film series *Category:Home video companies of the United States *Home cinema References Home video Category:Home video companies Category:Home video distributors